Province of Hungary
) |province_name = Tartományban Magyar ( ) |status = Province of the Duchy of Brunswick |id = |image_flag = Hungary.png |flag = Flag of the Province of Hungary |image_symbol = Coat_of_arms_of_Hungary.svg‎.png |symbol_type = Coat of Arms of the Province of Hungary |image_map = EU-Hungary.svg.png |capital = |official_languages = (de facto), |regional_languages = |demonym = Hungarian |government_type = Constitutional Monarchy |ruler = Princess Victoria |rulertitle = Monarch |govthead = Edmund Lechtenboeger |govttitle = Statthalter |area = 35,919 sq. mi. |population = |ethnicitylist = |ethnicity = |time_zone = |footnotes = }} The ' Province of Hungary' ( : Provinz von Ungarn) is a province of the Duchy of Brunswick. The province is made up of the former . It is bordered by the provinces of Romania, Ukraine, Austria, Serbia, Croatia, Slovenia, and Slovakia. Its capital is . History Western Hungary was part of the Roman provinces of Pannonia and Dacia by 14 B.C. Eastern Hungary remained free from Roman control and were occupied by Germanic and Asiatic tribes. The Magyars invaded Hungary and founded a kingdom in 896. Stephen I accepted Christianity during his reign, 977-1038. The Mongols invaded in 1241 killed half the population of Hungary. Hungary became a power during the Medieval period under the reign of Louis I the Great, when he claimed territories that stretched from the Baltic Sea to the Black Sea and to the Mediterranean Sea. The Hungarians went to war with the Turks in 1389 and the Turks grabbed up Balkan land for almost 100 years as they closed in on Hungary. The Turks defeated the Hungarian army in 1526 and left northern and western Hungary to escape into Hapsburg rule to escape Turkish occupation. Transylvania gained independence from the Hungarian princes. The Hungarian-Turkish war raged until a treaty was signed in 1699. Hungarians revolted against Hapsburg rule in 1848 but the rebellion was squashed and a dual monarchy was set up between Austria and Hungary in 1867. World War I brought the collapse of Hapsburg rule in Austria. Hungary was a republic for a short time before the Communists seized power in 1919 and gained Budapest back from the Romanians the same year. After the Romanians left, the Treaty of Trianon was signed and Hungary lost 68% of its land area in 1920. Hungary fought with the Germans in World War II and joined the attack on the Russians in 1941 but withdrew by 1943. The Hungarians became occupied by the Germans for the rest of World War II. All the territory Hungary had acquired since 1937 was forfeited and the USSR, Czechoslovakia, and Yugoslavia were given $300 million with the Treaty of Paris in 1947. The Communists gained power in 1948 and became a one-party state in 1949. A revolution against the Communists started in Budapest in 1956 and prompted the Communists started a coalition government. The former prime minister Imre Nagy was restored and declared Hungary a neutral power then withdrew from the Warsaw Treaty before seeking help from the United Nations. A counterregime was established that had ties to the USSR and the Soviets helped suppress the revolution. Communists abandoned their hold on the Hungarian government in 1989 and allowed Hungary to become a multi-party state and ended the USSR’s military presence in the country. Hungary became a part of the Duchy in 2009. Category:Provinces of the Duchy of Brunswick